Fionna's Never Ending Love Story
by JhamzRivera
Summary: Fionna's On A Campus Journalism - Collaborative Contest. And She's With Marshall Lee. What Will Happen In The Day Of The Contest? What Will Happen To Fionna And Marshall Lee? Marshall Lee X Fionna ( I pretty suck at summaries like this because I'm still a starter/beginner. I'm very sorry if I would suck at limes/lemons. But if you read it, and review, I will love you for my life)
1. Collaborative

Hey, Guys! It's me, JhamzRivera. I'm very sorry that I (SUCKED) in my first fanfict and deleted it. I was a total bummer. Well, this time I think I can make it up. Well, I'm not yet ready for some lemons, but I will try to put some lime in the later chapters. Thanks, guys!

* * *

Aaa National High School February 16, 2025 4:30 PM-

Fionna was sitting on her chair, writing notes in Journalism class. Beside her was Marshall Lee, her bestfriend for life. They were taking down notes as the teacher was talking and lecturing about the upcoming contest. Marshall Lee was the Co- Editor-in-Chief, and Fionna was the Layout Artist. They entered the Collaborative contest together. They will work as a team and build a new school newsletter for Aaa High. The teacher passed a piece of paper telling that the contest is on : February 18 – 19, 2025. They'll have to work as a team, and Fionna's in charge of their ideas and the designs.

"Kriiing! Krrrrinnnnnggg!" The bell rang. Marshall Lee and Fionna went outside room B13, the Journalism Room. They gathered with their team in the school canteen. They sat on a large table, and talked about ideas and other designs to prepare them. At exactly 5:30 PM, they were done talking about their inspirations, suggestions, and other necessary things they need for preparation. The collaborative team was composed of: Lumpy Space Prince, Fionna, Marshall Lee, Flame Prince, Prince Gumball, and Doctor Prince. Their Editor-in-Chief is Doctor Prince, Co- Editor-in-Chief is Marshall Lee, Layout Artist is Fionna, and the other members were Contributors for the newsletter. They made an agreement that EVERY NIGHT, at 8:00 PM, Marshall's House, they would have a meeting. Then, the semi-meeting was dismissed on 6:00 PM, and everybody got home. EXCEPT Marshall. "Fi, go to my house at 7:30. I wanna show you something before the meeting." He invited. "Yeah! Okay.. I guess I'll be at your house before 7:30." She happily replied

"_OMGOMG Marshall invited me to his house, EARLIER than the meeting! Ahhh.. I'm gunna burn, My CRUSH invited meee!"_

" _No! Fionna, STOP Being WEIRD! "_

Fionna went home and just fought with those crazy thoughts on my mind.

Fionna

" I'm the layout artist! I have lots of awesomesauce ideas, Cake." I said to my sister, Cake. " By the way, I need to pack some things since we're gunna sleep there." I added. "Oh, sure! Babycakes.. Just be safe on your trip on 18. I'll pack your bags so that you'll get anything you need." Cake said with a wink. "Oh no! It's 7:00. I need to go to Marshall's at 7:30 because we'll have a meeting, Cake. Just pack everything for me, See ya!" I shouted to Cake in the bedroom. "Just be safe, Honey!". I rushed to Marshall's house, I reached the front door.. So.. Tired..

Marshall

It was around 7: 20 PM when someone knocked on my door. I carefully opened the door and saw Fionna, heavily panting and she seems tired. I let her in and made her borrow some clothes and gave her my two favorite band t-shirts. Our band shirt: The Scream Kings, and a band shirt called Paramore. The band Paramore I thought used to stick before the mushroom wars.. I saw her put the band tee, Scream Kings as it looked perfectly on her. I loved the way she wore it. It just fitted right into her curves, her slim, sexy body.. I wish I was her boyfriend. She looked at me with her clear, blue eyes.. As happily that I gave her my t-shirt that fits perfectly on her. "Thank you, Marshiee!" She happily said. "Oh, you're welcome, Strawberry." "So, about the layouting on 18, would you like me to .. uhh.. help you?" I shyly asked with a blush. "Yeah! I would love to, dude.." Fionna excitedly replied. "Sure! Umm.. Wanna grab some strawberries?" "That's a great idea!" She said with a polite manner. I got to the kitchen and got some freshly-picked strawberries from the strawberry field near the Candy Kingdom. I got some vanilla cream and put it on the table. Me and Fionna started talking and eating the strawberries. She talked about the ideas for layouting and I shared some, too. And there goes 7:45. She asked me why I got her early at 7:30 before the meeting. "Uhh… because Fi, I-I got something to confess." I said as I felt myself blush. "What is it, Marshie..?" She asked curiously, "Uhm.. I-I Love.. You, Fi..!" I blurted out.

She looked completely shocked. I don't know if she's angry, or just surprised. She smiled. "Oh! Marshy.. My little Marshy.. Why didn't you tell me? I Love YOU Too..!" She confessed with a slight blush on her beautiful face. I leaned down and crashed my own lips to her luscious, soft and pink lips.. We kissed for about 3 minutes, and stopped for her to catch her breath. _I love her._ "Hey Fi, you wanna get some French fries?" "Yeah! That's great, Marshie. Let's prepare some for our guests, too!"


	2. Meetings and Love

Soo, here it is! I made this part in the story so that the contestants would have some time to talk, ya know?!..

Umm… Please review, guys! I love you , for reading my first chapter. And now,..  
Tun-Tun-Dun-Tu-Tu-Dun!.. CHAPTER TWO!

P.S The lime is .. umm, down there.

* * *

It was exactly 8:00 PM when the doorbell rang, Fionna was getting the plates to serve the french-fries. Marshall opened the door. Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, Doctor Prince, and Flame Prince entered the house. They sat on the red couch. "You really need to get a new couch, Marshall." Gumball told. "Yeah, I don't even sit there." Marshall replied. Fionna served the french-fries.  
"Everyone, gather up! Let's sit on the floor instead, there's a rug." Gumball called. All of the members sat in a circle and Marshall and Fionna was sitting beside each other. They ate their french-fries, sharing with each other and feeding themselves. "So, about the designs.. Fionna?" Gumball asked with a curious face. "Umm, yeah. Marshall and I, decided that we will design our newsletter together! More brains equals success! We already talked about the designs and we're ready." Fionna gladly said. "LSP will take charge of all the news around the school. Flame Prince will take in charge of the assigning or guiding you to your seats, and others. And I will be doing the editorials, and other articles. Flame Prince will take charge of repairing the computers. Is it clear?" Gumball told everyone. "Yeah! We're gonna get ready!" Everyone said in unison. "We'll have a practice on writing a newsletter at the Candy Kingdom. We'll practice tomorrow at 3:00 PM. That'll give you time to get your bags ready." Gumball assigned. "Meeting dismissed."

Fionna

Gumball and the other members went home, and it's now 8: 35 PM. I just finished my french-fries with Marshall. "Hey Fi.. Wanna stay a little longer?" Marshall asked with a devious smirk. "Sure, Marshy."

He carried me and flew me to his room, where a large, red, and circle-shaped bed was located. It  
was surrounded by red and white roses. It smelled a lot like strawberries and vanilla cream. He laid me on his bed, on top of me and kissed me. His lips tasted like strawberries. He took off my white bunny hat and stopped kissing me. He stared at me and saw my golden hair. "I love your golden yellow luscious locks. They smell like vanilla. And I like them when I see them." He complimented. "Thanks, Marshie.." I distracted him as I unbuttoned his red, checkered polo. I saw his perfectly toned grayish body. I traced his 6 pack with my fingers and I heard him moan a little. He lifted his arms up and took off the band tee, Scream Kings in a snap. He stared at my body, causing me to blush. "You have the perfect body, you have the golden locks, you got the smile and all that I was seeking. You made me feel.. Alive." He carefully sucked on my neck, making me moan in delight and pleasure, I sensed him smirk a little. I noticed he was getting harder and harder. I got on top of him and rested on his abdomen. He's driving me crazy. Then after awhile he stopped and asked: "So, what are we now, bad little boy?" .. "I guess, we're together, babe" He answered. "I love you, bunny." "I love you too, Marshall." Then someone knocked on the fucking door.

_Hey, I'm very sorry that I'm really horrible at limes/lemons.. T-T I tried my best and searched for EVERYTHING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! It's Me Again! So, I'm Really Sorry For Not Updating Immediately, Our Semestral Break Just Started And Now, I Have NO TIME TO LOSE! Btw, I Missed You!

Read And Review.. Maybe Follow/Favorite If You Want.

Marshall's POV

" Aaargh! " Fionna screamed dissapointed." Fi, you should probably get some clothes from the drawer, I'll go see who's in the door. " I got a band tee with an "Apocalypse" word on it. I opened the door and saw Catherine, Fionna's sister. I felt my eyes widen out. " Hey, Marshall. Where's my little Fi? She said with a concerned smile. " You have a pretty good day today, Cake. I'm surprised you didn't rip my eyes off. " I replied. " Well, I just came from Lord's house from last night. And, I was thankful that Fionna was in your house, even if I was annoyed.. She still have someone to watch over her. " Cake answered while I opened the door for her to enter the house. I made her sit on a beanbag couch, so that she'll not get dissapointed on the hard couch. " Wait for Fi here.. "

( a few minutes later )

Fionna comes out of the bathroom, hair messy, and wearing pajamas. I guess she decided to act like she just woke up. " Hey girl! I see that you just woke up, eh? " Cake questioned Fionna with a raised eyebrow as she examined what she was wearing. " Good morning, Cake. I'm sorry I just woke up, coz' Marshall and I made some designs for the newsletter last night. Right, Marshie? " Fionna said with a hint of excitement. " You better eat now girl, I brought you some bacon pancakes. Those pancakes are not gonna eat themselves! " Cake replied. Fionna ate at the kitchen while I went upstairs to the bedroom to 'relax'

Regular POV

( a few hours later )

Fionna slowly went upstairs, making sure that she doesn't make any noise. She carefully opened the door and saw Marshall Lee sleeping. She slowly went inside the room and crawled on the bed. She sat on Marshall's lap, and leaned down and sucked on his neck. She recieved a pleasured moan from Marshall. This pleasurable moan encouraged her to suck more. Suddenly, she felt hands running on her back, taking off her shirt, and another one holding her golden locks. Fionna reached out for his jeans and boxers, quickly unzipping it. She slowly let off one last kiss on Marshall's neck, and went down to continue her journey. She was holding Marshall's manhood with one hand, slowly stroking it up and down.. "Hnnngh.. Fionna.." Marshall moaned. Fionna stroked it quicker and quicker. "Fi.. G-gunna.. C-.." Marshall was cut off when he spurted out on Fionna's hand. Fionna cleaned him up by licking all of the warm, and sticky cum from her hands. Then, Fionna stopped. Fionna felt dizzy, and knocked over. Marshall was knocked off, too. He was dizzy and saw stars, and other silly things. They slept together.

I'm sorry you, guys.. This is the end of the fanfict.. I'm tired of updating in 3 chapters. Wahaha, I'll write more stories! XOXO, Jhamz!


End file.
